O Diário de Dois Apaixonados
by Annitah Granger
Summary: O que aconteceria se Luna e Cedrico se apixonassem e ficasse tudo registrado no diário de Alguém que tivesse assistido á Historia de amor deles de perto.
1. Chapter 1

_**O Diário de Dois Apaixonados**_

Nota: Todos os personagens que estão inseridos nesta fic não são meus. Pertencem todos à "Tia" J.K. Rowling. Sou apenas uma simples autora a tentar expor as suas ideias malucas.

Nota2: Este diário é escrito por uma aluna que viu bem de perto o relacionamento Cedrico/Luna. Por favor, não me matem

Nota3: Eu sei que sou portuguesa, mas para entenderem melhor, vou tentar utilizar algum vocabulário e expressões brasileiras.

Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

_**31 de Agosto de 2000 **_

A viagem para Hogwarts já havia começado à muito. Cedrico e o seu amigo Justino não tinham para onde ir, todos os vagões estavam lotados; menos o dela, menos o de Luna Lovegood. Cedrico, conhecia Luna desde pequena. Os seus pais sempre se deram muito bem e quando a Sr.ª. Lovegood faleceu, a família Diggory foi um grande apoio, para esta outra. Cedrico, desde há 6 meses, que olhava para aquela loira, de olhos azuis profundos e grandes, de maneira diferente. Não como se fossem irmãos, ele realmente não estava a conseguir entender isso. Parou de pensar quando Justino lhe deu uma pancada no braço para entrarem na cabine. Cedrico abriu a porta e fez notar a sua presença:

- Uhum… Lovegood? Estás acordada? – Perguntou Cedrico. A loira estava a ler um livro calma e serena. Parecia um anjo.

- Sim, Diggory. Precisas de alguma coisa? – Perguntou com outra pergunta Luna.

- Importaste que fiquemos aqui? É que todas as cabines estão cheias. – Respondeu Cedrico amistoso.

-Claro que não. – Disse Luna;

Cedrico e Justino sentaram-se. Os dois falaram durante horas… Até que Justino se lembrou que tinha algo para fazer. Levantou-se e deixou os dois sozinhos. Cedrico resolveu meter conversa:

- Então, onde está o teu "namoradinho", o Potter? – Questionou Cedrico, enciumado.

- Qual namorado, qual carapuça? Eu não tenho namorado e se queres saber o **_Harry_** e a **_Gina_**, que por acaso estão a namorar, estão óptimos. E para além, eu não tenho namorado! – Respondeu Luna ríspida. – Para além disso, não devias de estar com a tua "namoradinha", a Chang? – Perguntou com o mesmo tom Luna.

-Para que tu saibas, Lovegood, eu já **_não_** namoro com a Cho. Acho que ela e o Justino se estão a dar lindamente.

Nesta altura, com esta mini-discussão, eles aproximaram-se tanto que podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Decidiram-se separar. Cedrico olhou para o tecto e Luna para a janela. Passou-se algum tempo e, Justino ainda não havia voltado mas, inesperadamente, o comboio trava a fundo e as luzes apagam-se. Luna olha para Cedrico e vice-versa.

- O que se passa? Acho que ainda estamos longe da escola. O sol ainda nem sequer se pôs. – Sussurrou Luna.

- Deves de ter razão. Então, se nós ainda não chegamos, porque é que paramos? – Perguntou-se Cedrico.

-Alguma coisa de grave deve de ter acontecido – disse Luna.

E com isto, ouviram passos… Não sentiram medo, mas soltou-se adrenalina. Cedrico, num instinto protector, puxou Luna para trás de si. Pegou na varinha e quando a porta se abriu viram que era, apenas, Hermione e Rony.

-Viemos, apenas, avisar que o comboio teve alguns problemas técnico e que estaremos parados por alguns minutos. Por favor, não saiam do comboio. – Disse Hermione, e com isto deixou a cabine e passou para a próxima.

Luna, com um mau sentido de oportunidade, disse:

-Com medo, Cedrico? Quem é que pensavas que era? Um bicho-papão? – zombou Luna.

-Pior… Pensava que era a Marieta .- E com isto riram-se ainda mais.

Continua…

N/A: Ok, esta foi a mia 1ª fic.. atrevi.me pela 1ª vez…

Vá lá, pf comentem. digam o q axaram.. s era boa ou se me poxo atirar da ponte… dentro de dias e conforme os comentários eu posto o 2º capítulo. E quanto aos dias escolhidos, eles vão ser aleatórios.


	2. Chapter 2

O Diário de Dois Apaixonados

Nota: Todos os personagens que estão inseridos nesta fic não são meus. Pertencem todos à "Tia" J.K. Rowling. Sou apenas uma simples autora a tentar expor as suas ideias malucas.

Nota2: Este diário é escrito por uma aluna que viu bem de perto o relacionamento Cedrico/Luna. Por favor, não me matem

Nota3: Eu sei que sou portuguesa, mas para entenderem melhor, vou tentar utilizar algum vocabulário e expressões brasileiras.

Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

---------------------------------------

10 de Setembro

Amanhecia em Hogwarts. O dia estava, particularmente, belo. Perfeito. Uma temperatura bastante agradável, os pássaros cantavam, não havia vento, e o principal, o sol brilhava. Era um dia estranho em Inglaterra. Apenas uma pessoa não reparava nisso. Cedrico Diggory, não estava com cabeça para saber se o Sol brilhava ou se os pássaros cantavam. Tinha adormecido tarde, parecia que a ronda da noite tinha rendido mais do que ele esperava. Ao que parece alguns alunos do terceiro ano aventuram-se a "passearem" pela Floresta negra.

" Porque é que eles tinham que ir, logo, para a Floresta Negra?"-Perguntava-se Cedrico, enquanto tomava banho – "Quem é que é tão estúpido a ponto de entrar na Floresta Negra, ainda por cima, em noite de Lua Cheia? Eu! Cala-te Cedrico… tu próprio sabes que já entras-te lá, montes de vezes, em noite de Lua Cheia." Cedrico, dirigia-se para o Salão Principal para tomar o café da manhã… Ao sentar-se, o Directo pediu silêncio em todo o Salão. As caras dos alunos era de espanto… ninguém sabia do que se tratava.

- Caros alunos, é com prazer que vos anuncio que dentro de três dias haverá uma nova competição em Hogwarts. Pelos vistos, está na moda, retomar antigas tradições escolares. Esta competição, trata-se de uma corrida de vassouras entre os alunos de todas as casas e de todos os anos, num percurso devidamente, traçado. Os melhores de cada casa irão competir os melhores das restantes casas. - Disse Dumbledore – Para quem não percebeu: Imaginemos que a Senhorita Lovegood, a Senhorita Chang, o Senhor Cohen e o Senhor Renaldo são os melhores da Corvinal e o Senhor Diggory, o Senhor Michels, a Senhorita Carter e a Senhorita Cooper são os melhores da Lufa-Lufa, eles irão competir com os melhores da Grinfinória e com os melhores da Sonseriana. - Acrescentou Dumbledore a ver a cara de desentendido de Neville Longbottom – Continuem com o vosso café da manhã.

Quem pareceu não ficar muito contente com esta notícia foi Luna Lovegood. A ideia de ter que voar assustava-a, não que ela tivesse medo das alturas… Longe disso. Mas não se sentia confortável. Voar, não era a sua especialidade. Teria que ir falar com o Director para ver se ele descolava um professor para ajudá-la ou pelo menos, de algum modo, poder dispensá-la da corrida. Levantou-se e seguiu para o escritório do Professor Dumbledore. Ao chegar lá, deparou-se com Cedrico. Os dois sorriram.

- Então, Lovegood problemas? – perguntou Cedrico

- Nem por isso… Estou aqui para ver se o Professor Dumbledore me pode arranjar um professor disponível para me ajudar na corrida de vassouras ou então para me dispensar!

- Compreendo. Bolas de Berlim. – disse Cedrico e as escadas que ligavam ao escritório começavam a desenrolar.

-Então e tu. Porque é que estás aqui? -questionou Luna

-Como sabes sou monitor e, ontem, apanhei uns alunos com uns "pequenos" arranhões, pronto, e o dever chamou. Levei-os á ala hospitalar para fazerem os curativos e lá, acabei por descobrir, juntamente com a Madame Pomfrey, que tinham "passear" para a Floresta Negra. E, para agravar, ontem foi noite de Lua Cheia. – respondeu Cedrico.

-E qual é o mal de ser Lua Cheia? –perguntou Luna, enquanto eles subiam as escadas.

-Qual é o mal? – perguntou Cedrico - Não há mal nenhum… Só podemos encontrar lá, uns animais muito "amistosos" designados por Lobisomens. Conheces? –retrucou Cedrico com sarcasmo.

-Não Cedrico, não conheço. Tenho que ir á Floresta Negra qualquer dia destes para ver se faço "amizade" com um… pode ser que depois te convide para tomar o chá das 5 connosco. De uma maneira muito civilizada. –respondeu Luna com mais sarcasmo ainda, enquanto eles esperavam para poder entrar na sala do Director.

-Ai de ti que te apanhe lá! Livra-te! – disse Cedrico, aproximando-se da rapariga.

-Porquê Cedrico? Está-te a dar o instinto de "Eu-sou-o-irmão-mais-velho-e-por-isso-tomo-conta-de-ti"? – perguntou Luna aproximando-se, perigosamente, de Cedrico.

Os dois estavam novamente com os rostos colados, tal e qual como naquele dia no comboio…

-Há mais coisas que precisas de saber sobre mim Lovegood… Vê-se bem que não estás a par de tudo! – e com isto Dumbledore abriu a porta para os dois jovens passarem.

-Em que vos posso ajudar, Senhorita Lovegood e Senhor Diggory? -perguntou o velho docente.

Na sala deu-se um silêncio momentâneo.

-Bom – começaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-Eu vinha aqui… – novamente ao mesmo tempo. Os dois olharam-se e riram

-Começa tu – disseram em uníssono.

-Se ficar-mos neste pára arranca vamos ficar aqui muito tempo. – disse Dumbledore a rir-se. – Vamos começar pelo mais fácil. Senhorita Lovegood, em que posso ajudá-la?

-Professor Dumbledore, eu tenho um pequeno "grande" problema. Sabe, o problema é que eu não me sinto muito confortável a andar de vassoura. Por isso, estava a pensar que o senhor me poderia dispensar ou então, arranjar-me um professor para me ajudar?

- Senhorita Lovegood, para dispensá-la a si teria que dispensar, também, toda a gente que não quisesse fazer. Mas, acho que poderei arranjar-lhe um professor. Venha ter ao campo de quadribol ás 17:50, hoje. – disse o directo. Podendo assim Luna, sair do gabinete.

-Obrigado Professor. Com licença, vou para as aulas. – e com isto saiu do gabinete sendo seguida pelo olhar de Cedrico.

- Uhum… Senhor Diggory… Gostaria de voltar ao mundo real e deixar os sentimentos de lado, por dez minutos? – perguntou Dumbledore.

- Senhor? Desculpe, não entendi… Seja como for, eu vinha aqui para falar dos alunos do terceiro ano que ontem entraram na Floresta Negra.

- Sabe Senhor Diggory, uma vez um grande escritor bruxo, William Shakespeare, disse: "Assim que se olharam, amaram-se; assim que se amaram, suspiraram; assim que suspiraram, perguntaram-se um ao outro o motivo; assim que descobriram o motivo, procuraram o remédio". Portanto, Senhor Diggory, deixe-se de coisas e corra atrás daquilo que realmente lhe interessa e o realiza. Mas lembre-se, sempre, que não há um caminho para a felicidade, a felicidade é o caminho. O amor é como o fogo, quem está por fora vê o fumo; quem está por dentro sente a chama. Um bom começo é o essencial para o começo de uma boa relação… Hoje, ás 17:50 no campo de quadribol. Pode ir.

- Mas prof…

-Mas nada Senhor Diggory… Os alunos do terceiro serão devidamente punidos. – disse o director terminando aquela conversa…

Hás 17:50, tal como combinado, Luna e Cedrico encontraram-se para um aula de voo.

-O que é que fazes por aqui? – perguntou Luna quando viu Cedrico.

-O mesmo que tu… -respondeu Cedrico.

-Acho que não precisas de aulas nenhumas... bem pelo contrário!

-Porque é que achas que eu estou aqui? – questionou Cedrico.

-Então, és tu o professor que o director me arranjou?

-Sim, agora deixa-te de conversas e vamos começar.

Depois de umas explicações e de algumas dicas Luna, poderia candidatar-se à vaga de apanhadora do time da Corvinal. Sabia voar em condições. Acabaram a aula e foram descansar um pouco, perto do Lago Negro, em baixo de uma árvore.

-Já sabes! Quando fores para dar as curvas, travas um bocado e quando entrares nela acelera.

-Obrigado Diggory, não sabia o que haveria de fazer sem ti! És um anjo.

Aquelas palavras, foram para Cedrico, como vento. Um vento que o arrepiou. Ouvir aquilo da menina que ele amava era tão bom como ver as estrelas ou como quando não chovia.

-Tu é que és uma boa aluna, aprendes-te com facilidade, o que na maioria dos outros, demoraria uma semana para atinar. Tu és fantástica.

Agora era a vez de Luna de corar. Devia estar tão vermelha quanto um tomate. Mas era muito agradável ouvir aquilo, vindo de alguém tão especial para ela. Os dois encararam-se firmemente. Estavam perdidos no olhar um do outro. Era como se só existem-se eles os dois. O Mundo podia acabar que eles ficariam ali, a olhar-se para toda a eternidade. Quem quebrou o contacto visual foi Cedrico, pois tinha-lhe entrado uma coisa para o olho. Luna, aflita inclinou-se para Cedrico que coçava o olho freneticamente. Luna tentava ajudar soprando o olho de Cedrico. Os dois estavam envolvidos, estavam tão perto um do outro. Luna, podia sentir o hálito de mentol de Cedrico assim como, Cedrico poderia sentir o hálito de maçã com canela de Luna. As suas cabeças começaram a quebrar o espaço que havia entre eles. Os lábios começavam a roçar-se e quando o beijo começar…

-Luna, a Melissa está á tua procura e eu precisava da tua ajuda para um exercício de Poções. – quem é que se atrevia a interrompe-los? Quem? Esse "quem" era Juliana Dawson. Uma menina do mesmo ano e casa que Luna. Era um facto para quase toda a escola que Ju, como lhe chamavam os mais chegados, gostava de Cedrico. Por pouco não era uma obsessão. Esta garota tinha os cabelos castanhos, cacheados nas pontas pelo meio das costas, olhos verdes e com um estilo oriental.

Luna e Cedrico rapidamente se separaram e Luna levantou-se para ir com Juliana. Lançaram os olhares e disseram o adeus. Cedrico deixou-se estar sentado, com a leve brisa a bater-lhe no rosto, e a pensar no que tinha acontecido há momentos atrás.

Continua……

2º Capitulo postado..

axo k fikou engraxado…

Gadax há muninah Jeesy/Loony… ki mi ajudou knd eu tava 1 kito po eskecidah…

Gdax tbm pelos commentx…

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

O Diário de Dois Apaixonados

Nota: Todos os personagens que estão inseridos nesta fic não são meus. Pertencem todos à "Tia" J.K. Rowling. Sou apenas uma simples autora a tentar expor as suas ideias malucas. Não estou a ganhar nada a escrever a minha fic!

Nota2: Este diário é escrito por uma aluna que viu bem de perto o relacionamento Cedrico/Luna. Por favor, não me matem

Nota3: Eu sei que sou portuguesa, mas para entenderem melhor, vou tentar utilizar algum vocabulário e expressões brasileiras.

Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

---------------------------------------

13 De Setembro

Na escola todos fervilhavam! Era hoje o dia da corrida de vassouras, os mais tristes eram os do primeiro ano, visto que a Madame Hooch **(N/A: axo ki é axim ki xi xama a Sra. Kaso n seja, lembrem-se da professora que no primeiro ano dava aula de voo.)** tinha aconselhado Dumbledore aos primeiranistas a não participarem. O "campeonato", se assim lhe podemos chamar, começava às 10 horas em ponto. A maioria dos alunos estava contente. Andam de lá para cá, arranjavam a roupa, ou então tiravam uma poeirinha da vassoura. Aquilo, não era normal.

Ás 10 em ponto as casas, estavam prontas para competir. Começaram os segundos anos. Da primeira ronda saíram 4 alunos, um de casa, estes iriam competir com os do terceiro. O número de alunos que saíam feridos era impressionante. Zero. Nenhum aluno tinha saído de lá ferido ou magoado. Parecia um milagre. Enquanto os do quinto ano se apuraram, Cedrico procurou Luna:

- Estás aqui! –disse Cedrico ao ver Luna, num fila, nervosíssima. –Vinha-te desejar boa sorte. Vais ver que te vai correr tudo bem.

**(N/A: Ok, ok… tive a fazer umas contas e talz e tnho ki fazer umas alterexaoes… ké pa fic bater certo…. então é axim…Ke a autora do livro mi desculpe, mx eu tnh mxm ki fazer ixto… então, o Cedric, anda no 7º ano , ou seja, ele fica um ano mais novo e a Luna fica um ano mais velha, ou seja, tá no sexto ano.)**

Por sorte, correu tudo bem. Sorte até de mais. Luna, tinha-se apurado. E ia competir com Ron, Cho e Draco. Todos eles faziam dos times das suas casas. Luna, estava com uma estranha sensação de que se iria ferrar. Da corrida do sétimo ano, saíram vencedores: Cedrico Diggory, Annyttahh Michaels (**N/A: Oiaaaaaaaaaaa ali o mi nome.. ou mior a mia pen name.. )),** Thomas Marshall e Gabrielle Mignonette **(N/A: Bom, tive ki andar paki a fzr peskisa nos meus livros pa ver si arranjava apelidos credíveis. Este do "Mignonette" é kado po xkexito… a mnh intenxao era ki foxe italiano… si n for… "Lets just pretendi it is") Apelido retirado do livro "O Diário da Princesa de Meg Cabot, a rekesitar na mnha biblioteka pexoal eheh …) **

Agora é que viria a confusão. Alunos do sexto e do sétimo ano misturados, a competir. Ela, a única inexperiente. O medo e a sensação de adrenalina começavam-se a soltar pelo corpo. Ela não devia de estar ali. Ela não queria estar ali. O apito da Madame Hooch suou! Arrancaram todos a uma enorme velocidade. Cedrico, era o primeiro, seguido por Ron, seguido por Draco, seguido por Annyttahh, seguida por Thomas, seguido por Grabrielle, seguida por Cho, que era seguida por Luna. O facto, era que a corrida estava muito renhida: Ron estava por um fio de passar Cedrico, e Annyttahh quase ultrapassava Draco e, digamos que, Luna não estava a facilitar a vida a Cho.

"Ai que eu não vou deixar que esta cretina me ganhe!". Pensava Cho, enquanto Luna tentava circundar a vassoura de Cho para poder ultrapassá-la e foi então que teve a brilhante ideia. Um plano. Se Luna queria ultrapassá-la então iria ultrapassá-la.

Luna viu que Cho abrira um espaço, um grande espaço. Era de estranhar que a chinesinha estivesse disposta a perder assim tão facilmente, mas se era ela não estava para competir, o problema era dela. Resolvera ultrapassar, mas quando estava lado a lado com Cho, esta bloqueou o espaço existente fazendo com que Luna tivesse que ir de ir o lado direito. Luna olhou para Cho com um olhar de raiva, naquele momento as duas matavam-se, fuzilavam-se, esfolava-se com o olhar. Luna só teve tempo de ouvir os alunos que assistiam á prova a gritar. Sentiu uma grande dor a percorrer-lhe o corpo seguido por um forte embate numa coisa dura… Começou a ver o mundo a girar e perdeu os sentidos.

Cedrico, que acabara a prova em primeiro em ligar, viu o "espectáculo" que Cho deu! Quando Luna caiu, Cedrico correu para ir ao seu encontro; mas quando lá chegou encontrou-a inconsciente. A pancada tinha sido forte e toda a gente tinha a perfeita noção disso.

Cedrico carregou Luna no colo até à enfermaria, juntamente com os professores e repouso o corpo inerte da garota numa cama. Madame Pomfrey anda para cá e para lá feita louca; já tinham passado umas quatro horas e nada de Luna acordar. Tinham que ser tomadas medidas mais fortes: a curandeira de Hogwarts iria dar a Luna uma poção toda à base de adrenalina para ver se ela se recuperava do coma. Deixou Cedrico sozinho com Luna. O menino olhou Luna com uns olhos sonhadores e de preocupação. A expressão facial da garota era de dor e um pequeno sorriso esboçava-se nos seus lábios. Cedrico perdeu-se em devaneios com ela… "Como era possível era ser tão linda, mesmo inconsciente?" Nesse meio tempo nem reparou que os encantadores olhos de Luna se abriam.

- O que é que estou aqui a fazer? - Perguntou Luna e vendo que o menino não respondia, continuou – Terra chama Cedrico… – e chocalhou Cedrico

- Hum? Luna! Acordas-te! Estávamos todos tão preocupados contigo. Como é que te estás a sentir? O melhor é chamar a Madame Pomfrey!

- Cedrico! Calma, o mundo não vai acabar dentro de um minuto. Mas respondendo á tua questão, eu estou bem, só me dói um pouco as costas. E se não tivesse acordado, não estaria a falar contigo, podes apostar.

- Vejo que, também, ainda não perdes -te esse teu sentido de humor fenomenal. Mas, também, respondendo á tua pergunta, tiveste um incidente durante a prova…

- Um acidente? Pois! Agora recordo-me! Eu não me acredito que vim parar a uma cama de hospital e aquela perua depenada com voz de cana rachada continua viva, sem um arranhão. – Disse Luna já a fervilhar em raiva.

- Hey, hey, hey, hey! Calma Lovegood! Com essa raiva toda ainda me matas a mim.

- Eras a uma das poucas pessoa que matava.

-Porquê? – Perguntou Cedrico incrédulo.

- Porque tu és um dos meus melhores amigos, sabes, aquele que me dá segurança e confiança. Está sempre presente quando eu preciso. E és das poucas pessoa que nunca me desiludiu até hoje.

E com isto abraçaram-se. Um abraço de carinho, mas que nos olhos um do outro vieram lágrimas de não puder haver mais. Ou será que podia?

Continua….

Okix pipezinhuh…. terceiro capítulo postado…. Gadax pelos comentários… taum-m a dar muita força…. Sorry pela demora… mas é que fui d férias e depois não sbia por onde havia de pegar para continuar a história…. Comexaram agr as aulax… Max tou com a pika toda pa xcrever…. Por ixo… talvez hoje, amanha ou segunda poste o 4º capítulo! Bjinhus…. Gadax tbm á muninah Loony… Dowo ocê


	4. Chapter 4

O Diário de Dois Apaixonados

Nota: Todos os personagens que estão inseridos nesta fic não são meus. Pertencem todos à "Tia" J.K. Rowling. Sou apenas uma simples autora a tentar expor as suas ideias malucas. Não estou a ganhar nada a escrever a minha fic!

Nota2: Este diário é escrito por uma aluna que viu bem de perto o relacionamento Cedrico/Luna. Por favor, não me matem

Nota3: Eu sei que sou portuguesa, mas para entenderem melhor, vou tentar utilizar algum vocabulário e expressões brasileiras.

Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

---------------------------------------

23 De Outubro

O vento gelava as entranhas de qualquer um que andasse lá fora. As noites frias do Outono já se sentiam. Nestas alturas, a lareira era a melhor companhia. Apesar do frio que se fazia sentir lá fora, Cedrico estava sentado ao pé daquela árvore, onde há precisamente mais de um mês quase tinha beijado Luna. A sensação do suave perfume dela a inebriar-lhe as narinas. A quentura dos seus lábios pequenos e avermelhados. A beleza dos olhos dela. Aquilo tudo, mais a fantástica noite que fazia. Podia estar frio mas o céu estava maravilhoso. Parecia que as estrelas brilhavam mais. Foi quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Surpreendeu-se quando deu conta que era a loirinha em que tanto pensava. A menina que para ele tanto significava. Aquela. A tal. Por ela, era capaz de matar leões, trepar muralhas, duelar com dragões e, até mesmo, enfrentar "aquele-cujo-nome-não-deve-ser-pronunciado".

- Está um frio de rachar cá fora. Posso saber o que estás a fazer cá fora? – Perguntou Luna

- O mesmo te pergunto a ti. O que estás a fazer cá fora? Já passa das nove. Devias de estar no dormitório.

- Eu vi que estava alguém cá fora. Vim ver quem era.

- Fizeste mal. Imagina que era um Comensal de Morte? Apesar do Harry já o ter derrotado, alguns seguidores dele andam soltos.

- Calma. Hogwarts agora é tão segura como Gringotts. (A/N: não se é assim q s escreve… mas é o banco)

Luna sentou perto dele e olhou para o céu. Algo lá fez com que lhe viessem as lágrimas aos olhos. Ela sentia-se tão sozinha. A mãe tinha morrido, o pai estava sempre a trabalhar e o seu grande amor, aquele que lhe punha as pernas a tremer, o coração a mil, não percebia o amor dela. Estava ali, ao seu lado… Tão perto e tão longe. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pela face, seguida de outra e mais outras até se tornar incessante. Cedrico percebeu e logo tratou de tentar saber o que se estava a passar.

- Luna, porque choras? Parte-me o coração ver-te assim.

- Sinto-me tão sozinha, tão desamparada, como um peixe fora de água. A minha mãe morreu, o meu pai trabalha como um louco e … – Luna parou abruptamente… quase revelava seu maior segredo – isso põe-me triste.

- Não fiques triste. Sempre me tens a mim, ao Harry, á Hermione, ao Ron, á Ginny, a Juli, a Tuli e etc. Todos nos preocupamos muito contigo.

Luna sorriu entre as lágrimas.

- Sabes, estás a ver aquela estrela? – E apontou para um pequeno ponto que cintilava fortemente no céu.

Cedrico assentiu com a cabeça

(A/N:Eu não que idade tnha a Luna quando a mãe dela morreu, por isso não reparem s eu puser uma idade em que a mãe dela já tinha morrido … Loony/ Jessy, fazes-m tanta falta agr! Dowo ocê)

- Pois, aquela estrela é minha. Foi a minha mãe que me disse para escolher uma estrela no céu, quando estava a morrer. E disse que sempre que eu sentisse saudades para olhar para a estrelas.

- Interessante, a tua estrela é ao lado da minha. Sempre que eu estava feliz, triste ou queria fugir eu queria um sitio… e escolhi aquela estrela. Por sempre brilhante, assim podia dar à minha vida

Luna olhou-o nos olhos.

- E tem-te dado luz? – Ela perguntou-lhe

- Alguma… Algumas coisas ainda estão obscuras na minha vida, mas hão-de clarear. – Ele respondeu a olhar-lhe nos olhos. Aí o momento que nós todos conhece-mos. O amor falou mais alto. Cedrico puxou Luna para um beijo que era mais quente que mil lareiras juntas, um beijo sôfrego ao início, mas depois, cheio de paixão e carinho. Aos poucos, o beijo foi terminando e um sorriso cúmplice aparecia nos lábios dos dois.

- Isto responde á tua pergunta? – Questionou Cedrico sorrido.

- De certa maneira.

- Luna, o que eu te estou a tentar dizer é que gosto mesmo muito de ti. Eu amo-te.

- Eu também, Cedrico. Mas será que as pessoas irão aceitar a nossa relação? – Perguntou Luna, receosa.

- A mim pouco me importa o que as pessoas dizem, desde que eu esteja contigo. Pode vir todo mundo, que o mais importante para mim és tu. O nosso amor.

E beijaram-se novamente.

No dia seguinte, o casal causou sensação quando entraram de mãos dadas, no Salão Principal. Quem não estava nada contente com esta situação era Juli

"Como é que ela conseguiu conquistar Cedrico em menos tempo que eu? Como é que ela foi capaz de me trair? Como? Mas não faz mal. Eu vingo-me"

E com isto sorriu para Luna e foi parabenizar o casal… A palavra vingança já fervilhava no coração de Juli! Será que eles iriam conseguir ultrapassar as barreiras que Juli lhes iria impor?

Se querem saber não percam o próximo episódio de "Diário de Dois Apaixonados"

Continua

Kix gentinha lindah… Quarto capitulo On como prometido….

Talvez Terça feira comexe a xcrever o kinto….

O que é que será que Juli anda a tramar?

Não percam..

Bjinhus AnnYttAhh Granger

Danizinha- Gadax pelo comment mias lindinha… Amuh ocê mia Anja


	5. Chapter 5

O Diário de Dois Apaixonados

Nota: Todos os personagens que estão inseridos nesta fic não são meus. Pertencem todos à "Tia" J.K. Rowling. Sou apenas uma simples autora a tentar expor as suas ideias malucas. Não estou a ganhar nada a escrever a minha fic!

Nota2: Este diário é escrito por uma aluna que viu bem de perto o relacionamento Cedrico/Luna. Por favor, não me matem

Nota3: Eu sei que sou portuguesa, mas para entenderem melhor, vou tentar utilizar algum vocabulário e expressões brasileiras.

Vamos ao que realmente interessa.

---------------------------------------

17 de Janeiro

A quentura da mão de Cedrico aquecia a de Luna. Sentir o seu coração bater era a melhor coisa do Mundo. Estavam os dois sentados num sofá da sala precisa a falar, a rir, a namorar, a fazer planos para o futuro, a trocar juras de amor. As alianças já estavam no dedo de cada um desde o dia de natal. Os amigos de Cedrico diziam que desta vez era sério, não era normal em Cedrico colocar uma aliança com apenas 2 meses de namoro. Não eram como qualquer casal de namorados apaixonados. Eram diferentes. Não sabiam como, mas eram. Talvez por se completarem tanto. Aquelas diferenças que os tornavam perfeitos um para o outro, que os unia. A maior parte de Hogwarts já se tinha habituado a ver Luna e Cedrico juntos. Haviam sempre aqueles invejosos ou aquela pessoa que os queria ver separados. Soa estranho, não soa? Ver que duas pessoas se amam tanto e que há sempre uma pessoa maldosa no caminho para os tentar separar. Escusado será dizer que essa pessoa era Juli. A menina estava muito chegada ao casal, era que nem cola, não desgrudava. Aliás, o dia em que Cedrico e Luna trocaram as alianças, o sangue dela ferveu. A palavra vingança era a única que ecoava na sua mente. Desde há umas semanas que andava a pensar em como separa-los. Para além de ter banido da sua ideia de lançar um **_Avada Kedavra_** a Luna, pensou em envenená-la. Então, decidiu ser mais subtil, atacar pela calada da noite. Até que uma ideia melhor lhe bateu na cabeça. Algo que faria com que Juli ficasse amiga de Luna na mesma e de Cedrico ao mesmo tempo. Havia uma poção que faria que a pessoa que a bebesse estivesse sob as ordens de quem a tivesse preparado. Juli foi directamente à biblioteca pesquisar. O plano era fazer com que Luna bebesse e que Cedrico a apanhasse em flagrante com outro rapaz. O plano parecia fácil de executar, mas era necessário ser cuidadoso! O poção demorava um mês para ser feito… aquela era uma poção um bocado para o perigosa! Era necessário fazer um "pequeno" assalto à reserva do Professor Snape; de certeza que ele não se importava!

Entretanto, o osso casalinho estava na sala precisa escutando música. As mais mexidas eles dançavam, as lentas eles sentavam-se e abraçavam-se. De um momento para o outro os dois ouvem gritos. Preocupados, vão até à janela e vêm que se forma mais um casalinho em Hogwarts. Ron e Hermione. No maior beijo.

- Bom, não se os podemos considerar um casal: quero dizer, eles já pareciam que namoravam antes de se "assumirem". – Disse Cedrico

- Acho que sempre teve muito claro para toda a gente que eles se amavam… menos uma para o outro! Nunca souberam aproveitar um amor tão grande como o deles! – Respondeu Luna

- Mas nós sabemos! – Cedrico deu um sorriso malicioso e beijou Luna com tudo.

Luna puxou Cedrico para si e os dois voaram para o sofá onde estavam sentados. Começou a tocar no rádio uma música linda, perfeita, romântica e eles beijaram-se! Beijaram-se com fome. Cedrico tinha medo que as suas acções pudessem assustar a namorada. Mas ela, ela própria, pegou na mão dele e colocou-a na sua anca. Ele perguntou-lhe:

-Tens a certeza?

-Nunca tive tanta certeza…

Ele pegou nela no colo e transportou-a para a cama da sala precisa. Ela sentou-se e ele também. Ele transportou a mão dela para o seu coração que batia descompassadamente, ela fez-lhe a mesma coisa e o resultado foi o mesmo, também batia descompassado. A única coisa que vos posso dizer é que foi ali que dois corpos se tornaram em um; assim como duas almas se transformaram em uma; assim como dois corações batiam como só um. Aqueles que ali se uniram tinham mais que um laço de amor… tinham uma espécie de casamento. Agora, mais que tudo tinham que se respeitar, amar e confiar.

- Eu amo-te – dizia Cedrico a Luna

-Eu também, mais que tudo!

Beijaram-se

Será que dois seres que estão unidos desta maneira conseguirão ultrapassar a barreira que lhes vais ser imposta por Juliana?

Continua…

Eu peço desculpa por este capitulo ser curto e por estar assim… estou com a estranha sensação que não ficou bem. Por favor digam alguma coisa!

Um comentário… Uma crítica (contrutiva!)

Beijinho

AnnYttAhh


End file.
